Touch? No!
by valnee
Summary: "Aku ingin membunuhnya!" Inojin semakin pucat. Aku benci Sai! Mau-maunya dia disentuh oleh gadis itu./ "..bahkan malam ini kau bisa melakukannya.." [SaIno] Mind to RnR?


**Touch? No!**

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto and story belongs Kiriko Saki.**

 **SaIno**

 **Romance**

 **T**

 **Warning: Typo(s), gaje, absurd, ooc, ada humornya tapi garing, bahasa amberegul, etc.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ibu, aku berangkat dulu ya, aku sudah terlambat."

"Beka–eh, dasar, bekal jadi ketinggalan"

Wanita bersurai pirang menatap bekal yang telah ia siapkan untuk buah hatinya dengan raut wajah lelah, "Yasudahlah, sebentar lagi, aku akan mengantarkannya." Ia kembali berkutat dengan sapu dan lap guna untuk membersihkan dapur.

Menjadi ibu rumah tangga itu merepotkan, sampai-sampai Yamanaka Ino yang dulu sebelum berkeluarga sangat rajin menjaga keelokan tubuh dan wajahnya sekarang sudah menjadi wanita acakabul–tak karuan setelah ia berkeluarga, lebih tepatnya setelah ia melahirkan Yamanaka Inojin –sang buah hatinya.

Lihat saja, dulu perut Ino rata sekarang sudah tidak, agak buncit sedikit akibat dari kehamilannya, dulu matanya sangat indah dan cantik sekarang sudah berkantung mata, kulit wajahnya sedikit berkeribut.

"Hm,"

Ino meraih bekal Inojin dan berjalan keluar rumah, ia berjalan sembari mengamati suasana Konoha- _gakure_ dipagi hari.

Ingat bahwa hari ini dia harus segera merangkai bunga untuk sahabatnya Shikamaru, maka ia dengan buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke akademi sang anak.

Sesampai disana, ia berpapasan dengan Aburame Shino –instruktur akademi.

"Shino.." yang dipanggil pun hanya menoleh tanpa menjawab.

 _Uwah, dia dingin sekali ya.._

"Anoo.. Boleh minta tolong?" Ino tersenyum sopan, Shino mengangguk.

 _Ayolah, paling tidak jawab'ya'_ plis _dia lebih dingin dari suami si jidat lebar.._

Ino menyerahkan sekotak bekal, "Tolong berikan pada Inojin, ia tadi kelupaan" ia masih tersenyum sopan mengingat didepannya bukan hanya sekedar teman seperjuangannya dulu, tetapi sekarang dia merangkap menjadi instruktur akademi.

Shino meraih kotak tersebut lalu sedikit membungkukkan badan sebagai isyarat 'permisi' dan berlalu pergi.

Alis Ino berkedut kesal, _kalau kau bukan instruktur akademi anakku maka kau sudah kupukul sejak tadi!_

Ino beranjak pergi meninggalkan akademi dengan kesal, terdapat api imajiner dibelakangnya, ia kesal.

Saat dalam perjalanan, ia melihat Sai dan beberapa orang ditengah lapangan, bisa ia tebak, beberapa orang itu adalah calon anggota anbu yang baru.

Api imajiner Ino semakin menyala-nyala tatkala ia sadar bahwa beberapa orang itu sebagian besar adalah perempuan.

"Sai- _sensei_ , bisa kau ajari aku memakai topeng anbu ini?" Salah satu gadis mengangkat tangannya dan berbicara dengan muka malu-malu kucing.

 _Oii, pakai topeng anbu itu mudah, bahkan anak kecil pun bisa memakainya sendiri…..modus._

Ino menatap Sai dan gadis itu dengan aura membunuh yang mencekat.

Sai melangkah mendekati sang gadis, lalu mengajarkan cara memakainya.

 _SUMPAH YA, ITU MUDAH._ Ino mencak-mencak dalam hati.

Gadis itu menatap Sai dengan malu-malu kucing dan merona. Ino semakin naik tikam.

Ia sendiri bingung kenapa para gadis disana bisa menyukai suaminya itu, padahal ia tak setampan dan segagah Shikamaru atau Sasuke, mana ditambah dengan ucapannya yang terkadang menusuk _kokoro_ , ia juga sudah mempunyai istri dan anak.

"Kau itu bodoh sekali, ya" Sai tersenyum formal.

 _Nah, kan, apa aku bilang, perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu setajam silet._

Alih-alih tersinggung dengan perkataan Sai yang frontal, para gadis itu malah ber-kyaa ria sambil menatap Sai dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ucapan _sensei_ , sampai ke- _kokoro_ , kyaa~"

Ino muntah dibawah pohon dadakan. _Aku pusing mendengar ucapannya.._

Sungguh, ia sudah tidak tahan, rasanya ia ingin menghabisi mereka semua sampai tak tersisa.

Ia mendekat lalu bersembunyi dibalik pohon, ia berniat menguntit mereka, mengawasi sang suaminya yang sangat polos itu tidak ternodai dengan para gadis itu.

 **PUK**

"Oi.."

Seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan.

Ino menoleh, "Te-Temari..?!"

"Apa ya–"

Ino membekap mulut Temari lalu menyeretnya kebelakang pohon agar tidak ketahuan oleh Sai.

Temari menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-yang-kau-lakukan, Ino membalas dengan tatapan sudah-pokoknya-diem-dulu.

Setelah saling bertelepati, Ino membuka bekapan tangannya pada mulut Temari, "Temari, aku mohon untuk tidak berisik dulu" bisik Ino.

Temari hanya menatapnya dengan bingung, "Merepotkan"

"Wah, kau sudah tertular virus Shikamaru, ya"

"Tidak." Sangkal Temari cepat, Ino terkekeh.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bersembunyi disini?" Tanya Temari _to the point._

Ino menyengir sembari mengusap tengguknya, "Ti-Tidak, aku tidak bersembunyi, aku ha–"

"Kau hanya sedang membututi suamimu yang sedang digoda oleh gadis calon anggota anbu."

Ino menyerah, tebakannya tepat sekali.

Temari sedikit melirik kearah Sai, "Ino, lihatlah, suamimu dipegang-pegang oleh gadis disana."

Seketika pohon yang digunakan bersembunyi oleh Ino layu dadakan karena tercemar oleh hawa mencekam dari Ino.

Ino keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk melihatnya secara langsung dan benar saja, ada satu gadis menyentuh lengan suami pucatnya.

Temari mendadak mual, hawa mencekam Ino menyebar sampai ke Temari dan dengan cepat Temari menjaga jarak dari Ino.

 _AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUAA!_ Teriak bayangan imajiner Ino dengan mata yang berapi-api.

"Hh" ia mencoba mengatur emosinya.

Cemburu itu wajar, apalagi saingannya gadis muda belia begitu, pasti kita juga akan takut kalau dia akan berpaling dari kita.

Wanita bersurai pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan tempat terjadinya kejadian suami-pucatnya-disentuh-sentuh.

Temari pikir Ino akan menghajar mereka semua, ternyata dugaannya salah, Ino memilih untuk pulang membawa hawa suram.

Melihat Ino berjalan dengan suram, ia tak berniat untuk menyusul Ino, takut terkena mual efek dari hawa yang dikeluarkannya. Ia memilih melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya.

Saat baru balik badan, ia melihat Shikamaru sedang menguap bosan dan berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang gadis.

"Yo!" sapa Shikamaru ringan. Temari tak membalas, ia berjalan kearah Shikamaru dan langsung menarik rambut nanasnya.

"Ikut aku, Tuan Pemalas!" Temari menyeret Shikamaru.

 _Oh tidak, dia salah paham,_ Kami _-_ sama _selamatkan nyawaku, aku masih mau bermain dengan Shikadai!_ , jerit batin Shikamaru nelangsa.

.

Ino mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, "Ah, yang penting aku harus segera merangkai bunga untuk Shikamaru"

Ia mulai meraih beberapa tangkai bunga dan merangkainya.

Dua jam kemudian–

"..selesa..i"

Ino menatap hasil karyanya dengan mata berkedut.

"Ibu aku pulang" Inojin melepas sepatunya lalu segera menuju keruang tengah, langkahnya terhenti dan menatap ibu serta hasil karyanya.

"Bu, siapa yang meninggal hari ini?" Tanya Inojin dengan polosnya.

Ino langsung pundung dipojokan, "Aku gagal." Inojin menatap punggung ibunya dengan heran.

"Ibu.. aku lapar.." kata Inojin sembari menarik baju ibunya.

Ino menghela nafasnya, "Tunggu sebentar ya.." Ino mengusap surai orange milik sang anak lalu beranjak pergi.

Sembari menunggu ibunya sedang menyiapkan makan siang, Inojin menaruh tasnya dikamar, setelah itu duduk manis diruang makan menunggu masakan ibunya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ibunya meletakkan masakkannya dimeja makan.

Inojin menatap masakan itu dengan wajah pucat, ah, dia sudah pucat lalu ditambah pucat lagi karena harus menghadapi masakan ibunya, lama-lama rambut Inojin rontok gara-gara saking pucatnya. ( _ **gagal paham'_'**_ )

"A-ah iya, a-aku lupa, hari ini Shikadai mengajakku bermain, aku sudah ditunggu, a-aku bermain dulu ya bu" Inojin turun dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar.

Saat sedang ingin membuka pintu–

"Aku ingin membunuhnya!"

–ia langsung bergidik ngeri, aura hitam suram bin _horror_ keluar dari arah ruang makan, dengan secepat kilat ia segera pergi keluar dan menjauh dari rumah.

Inojin harus segera menyusul ayahnya.

.

"AYAHH!" teriaknya begitu menggelegar sampai membuat seluruh calon anggota anbu yang sedang istirahat menolehkan kepala kesumber suara.

"Inojin, ada apa?" Tanya Sai bingung menatap anaknya yang sudah dibasahi oleh peluh dan nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Ayah..anu…ibu..anu…bunga…ikan…mati…masak…mati..meninggal.. anu…suram.."

Semua yang disana langsung _sweatdrop_ , _ini anak ngomong apa si.._ , batin mereka berjamaah.

"Inojin, tenang dulu tenang" Sai mengelus punggung Inojin.

Merasa bahwa anaknya sudah sedikit tenang, ia kembali bertanya, "Ada apa dengan ibumu?"

"Ibu hari ini suram sekali, yah.." Inojin menarik nafasnya, "Pertama, tadi ibu merangkai bunga dan hasilnya mirip sama bunga pemakaman, malah bagusan bunga pemakanam, yah"

Sai _sweatdrop_.

"Yang kedua, masakan ibu seperti masakan _zombie_ , sangat mengerikan dan menjijikan, masa iya, ikan masih hidup dikasih irisan tomat sama brokoli"

Sai _sweatdrop_ kuadrat.

"Yang ketiga, kata ibu tadi 'aku ingin membunuhnya' begitu." Sai tersenyum ngeri, "Yah, aku takut pulang keru–"

"Inojin sayang, kau berbohong dengan ibu, ya?"

Oh, suara ibunya menggema ditelingan Inojin, dengan perlahan namun gemeteran, ia menoleh kebelakang –kesumber suara, "I-Ibu.."

"Inojin sayang, tidak boleh berbohong, ayo pulang, katanya laper" Ino tersenyum bak malaikat abis kecebur sumur.

"A-Ampun bu.." Inojin bersembunyi dibalik tubuh ayahnya.

"I-Ino- _chan_ , jangan begitu dengan Inojin" Sai mencoba tersenyum tulus tetapi malah ditanggapi dengan death glare dari Ino.

"Yang habis selingkuh, diem aja _deh_. Inojin ayo pulang." Ino melangkah pergi dan dengan takut-takut Inojin mengikuti ibunya.

 _Selingkuh?_

"..."

 _Huh?_

Sai menatap punggung Ino yang menjauh _, tetapi aku tidak berselingkuh._

.

Pada malam harinya,

"Aku pulang," Sai melepas sepatu ninjanya, "Sepi, pada kemana?" gumam Sai sembari berjalan masuk.

Dilihatnya istrinya yang tertidur diruang tengah, kepalanya diletakkan diatas meja, tangannya dijadikan bantal tidurnya, dan beberapa tangkai bunga tersebar dimana.

Mata Sai tertuju pada secarik kertas yang berada didekat kepala istrinya, ia berjalan mendekat lalu meraih kertas tersebut.

* * *

 **Shikamaru, maafkan aku T-T**

 **Aku tak bisa menyelesaikan karangan bungannya sekarang.**

 **.**

 **Inojin benar..**

 **Ini karangan bunga kematian T-T**

 **.**

 **Arrgg, aku lelah, aku bosan!**

 **.**

 **Aku benci dengan Sai!**

 **.**

 **Mau-maunya dia disentuh oleh gadis itu -_-**

 **Akan kubunuh gadis sialan itu!**

 **.**

 **Jangan berani-beraninya menyentuh suamiku!**

* * *

Sai terkekeh membaca coretan pada kertas tersebut, _dia lucu sekali._

"Jadi kau melihatku tadi siang?" Sai menggendong tubuh Ino perlahan takut membuatnya terbangun, "Dan kau cemburu dengan gadis yang memegangku?" ia membawa Ino kedalam kamar, "Kupikir kau tidak bisa cemburu, Ino- _chan_ " Sai meletakkan tubuh Ino dikasur dengan pelan lalu menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Ino perlahan membuka matanya, "Sa..Sai, Kau su–" kalimatnya terhenti karena suaminya membisikkan sesuatu dengan nada seduktif.

 _Blushing_.

Ino membelalakkan matanya terkejut dan semburat merah memenuhi pipi putihnya.

Sai tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku lebih suka jika kau yang menyentuhku , tidak perlu cemburu dengan itu, kapan saja dan dimana saja kau bisa menyentuhku sesukamu bahkan malam ini juga kau bisa melakukannya, Ino-_ chan _"_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sejak kapan sai jadi begini?! Aku tak tahan! _Tulunq_.. /bakar _author_ /

Hai..Hai.. aku kembali di _fanfic_ saino, aku harap kalian suka dan maaf jika mereka semua _OOC_ /sujud sembah/

Mohon untuk _review_ -nya ya^^ _lup_ _yu_..

 _Arigatou_ ~


End file.
